FulFilled Fantasies
by YaoiReaderGalor
Summary: Lollidragon is sick of Prince refusing to indulge in his romantic feelings for Gui, so she decides to take matters into her own hands. While everyone else has logged out for the day, Lollidragon stays behind. Prince and Gui definitely won't forget the positions they logged into...or how much they liked it.
1. Chapter 1

His dark, brunet hair swayed in the warm breeze. It was a lovely day in Second Life. Gui likened its loveliness to Prince's lips as they quirked up at the corner. Prince turned his head to Gui and the bard marveled at the deep, crimson eyes crinkling in amusement. Encountering Gui's unconcealed ogling, the elf let out a little gasp, a light blush coloring his cheeks, and averted his eyes. Gui instantly missed their gaze.

"Gui…do you...do that on purpose?" Prince glanced back to the bard.

"Do what your highness?" Gui stepped closer. He could smell Prince's sent on the wind - a wonderful combination of woodlands and soap. It was heady, intoxicating. The bard's muscles relaxed as he breathed it in, his eye lids drooping half closed.

Noticing his companion's proximity, Prince straightened up, his blush deepening. "S-sometimes, the way you look at me…," Prince took a step back and again looked away. "…it's overwhelming."

"Ah!" Gui exclaimed, pulling himself out of his trance. Quickly glancing around for anything to help solve Prince's problem, he decided on a burlap sack. Throwing this over his head, he turned in the opposite direction, squatted down, and declared, "Please forgive me! I never meant to make your highness uncomfortable!"

"Ah…no," Prince's muffled voice reached his pointed ears through the thick material. "I think you're just making it worse…."

Gui felt the burlap slide off his head, its rough texture scratching his face. Suddenly he was looking into exasperated scarlet eyes and his heart gave a little flutter, dancing against his chest.

"You don't have to go to such extremes," the elf almost laughed. His expression became more thoughtful as he stared at the bard. Gui, mesmerized by the attention he was receiving, gazed back in love and wistful longing. Prince spoke in a softer tone, "I'm just saying…you have a lot of…feelings…," he trailed off, leaning in further, not breaking eye contact. Gui's heart hammered against his rib cage, lips parting in hope. All of a sudden, Prince jerked back, blush tainting his porcelain cheeks, lips pursed tight. Though it made for a pretty sight, Gui was sad that face was no longer leaning into his.

* * *

Lollidragon watched the two love birds who weren't love birds flirt around their mutual attraction from a back balcony. Prince's stubbornness pissed her off to no end. How on earth could he resist that bishie?! She knew he was just being overly conscious about his real life identity, but would it hurt the guy to just let go and enjoy himself once in a while? And of course by "enjoy himself" she means "enjoy Gui". If he was showing this much yearning for the sexy bard with clothes on, there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't be able to deny himself in a less…innocent situation.

Her own mouth quirked in amusement as a devious plan formulated in her mind.

* * *

The cunning red head waited until every one had logged off for the day, their avatars resting in their respective chambers. Doing her thief class justice, she snuck into Prince's bedroom. His avatar lay haphazardly on the bed, feet hanging off the side as if Lan hadn't cared enough to gently tuck in one of second life's most important players, instead opting to just toss the avatar on the bed like a forgotten toy.

Lollidragon's annoyance was quickly replaced by the excitement of her mission. Snickering, she grabbed the dangling ankles and pulled the (for all intense and purposes) sleeping elf off the bed, only slightly wincing as his head thumped onto the richly carpeted floor.

After a good twenty minutes of dragging the blond's heavier-than-it-looked ass, she kicked open the door of her destination: Gui's bedroom. Lollidragon took a moment to give an appreciative nod and huff at the long stretch of hallway she had hauled the ruler down. Sighing, she popped her back before continuing to lug Prince further in to the bard's room - over to the spacious bed.

The unknowing brunet's peaceful, sleeping face only made her lucrative grin grow wider. With one last show of strength, Lollidragon heaved Prince's body onto the bed where his head flopped carelessly onto Gui's shoulder.

She squealed before she could control herself, the cute image they presented proving to much for her. Practically salivating at the mouth, her hands started to take off clothing, getting down to the fruit of her mission. As her hands peeled off their protective armor, Hungry wolf eyes took in the subtle muscular structures of both males. She stripped them of their garments below the belt as well, noting that both were well-endowed.

Having to look away to think clearly again, she faced the back wall, taking a few deep breaths, unable to contain her lewd smirk. Now how would she position them? Obviously intimately, embracing in someway. That way it would be harder to slip out of.

With that goal in mind, she prepared herself to face the two bishies laid out behind her. She turned around, determined, and first rolled Prince over on his stomach so that he was half lying on Gui, his lips barely caressing the bard's neck. Next she positioned their hips on top of each other so that their penises pressed against together.

"Eeep!" She gasped in ecstasy, going weak at the knees and sinking to the floor. She stayed there for a few moments, panting, before getting back to the task at hand.

She moved Gui's left leg so that it rested between Prince's thighs and vice versa. This also had the added effect of whenever either of them moved their legs, friction would be added to the other's sensitive area. Draping Gui's arms loosely around the elf's waist, his hands settled comfortably in the dip of Prince's lower back. She added one last touch to this idealic fan girl scene: tugging Prince's left arm up, she placed his finger's loosely into the brunet's hair.

Lollidragon beamed at the pair, happy with her results. Cocking her head, she bent down for a minor adjustment. Turning Gui's head a bit, she marveled at the intimacy of his lips pressed to the elf's forehead. Her inner thighs quivered and she had to slap them to keep standing. She tossed a sheet over the pair, but made certain it only covered up to their thighs. She wanted them to have a nice view of how great they looked together when they logged on next.  
Grinning broadly, she backed out of the room, memorizing the two forms on the bed. _Oh if only I had a camera_, she thought….

* * *

**The next update will be soon! Might not be this week if I take into account the three essays I procrastinated writing that are due tomorrow or the two tests I need to have complete by Monday. Oh and there's a quiz….and two problem sets! And 3 online math assignments! Oh my god, procrastination what have you done?!**

**I edited the chapter! And those three essays are no longer hanging over my head! Plus I'm beginning to understand Acids and Bases. It's a good day. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gui's breathing deepened as his mind was brought into his Second Life avatar. He smiled softly at the sent of trees and bath soap, a sent he recognized as - his eyes flew open the rest of the way as he recognized the feathery white hair tickling his nose.

Panicked, Gui began to sit up but gasped at the most delicious feeling coming from his groin. He looked down to see what it was. As his eyes took in the entirety of Prince before him, on him, his heart forgot to beat, thumping painfully when it remembered. His breathing was labored and unrestrained, his chest heaving against Prince's weight. All the things Gui had imagined about Prince, the bits of his body never revealed to the bard, were spread out for him to see.

Out of all his fantasies about the blood elf, nothing compared to the beauty of the real thing. Prince was toned, his strong muscles blanketed by creamy skin. Gui's wide, brown eyes trailed down Prince's bare back, relishing the dip in his spine, before taking in his perfectly rounded - his eyes flew back to the lower back. His _hands_ were resting there! Disbelievingly, Gui twitched his fingers. He groaned, watching his finger tips skate across the supple skin, a red velvet blush sinking into his cheeks.

He could feel himself growing harder against Prince's…Prince's what? He again looked to where his groin was, this time passing by the ruler's heavenly upper body. Gui's eyes grew impossibly wide and blood shot out of his nose, his head thrown back with the force of it. He lay there, panting, not believing this was happening - _really happening_ - to him.

Deep breaths had the opposite effect of calming him down due to the friction it caused between their chests. Of their own accord, Gui's hands slid up the sinfully soft skin of Prince's back, holding the elf to him and making sure of his existence. One hand ventured south after only a half-heated trip north. Gui wasn't aware of its decision until he felt the soft skin under his palms turn softer - plush even.  
With a start, he realized just where on Prince that hand was. His blush - if possible - grew several shades darker. He fingers flexed, squeezing the captured cheek. His conscious told him to stop. Told him to call his naughty hand back, but he could think clearly anymore. The half formed thought he had turned to mush as his palm pressed Prince's hips down onto his. The pressure instantaneously turned to pleasure and before Gui knew what he was doing, his other hand had grabbed the adjacent cheek, both simultaneously pressing and squeezing, as he gyrated against Prince's limp member.

"Ahhnnggg….hhhhaaaah….MmnnnGGGHH! Ah," Gui moaned and panted into the soft white hair. He was so caught up in his ecstasy, he didn't notice the breath against his neck deepening or the fingers in his hair clenching.

"Hhaannnguh," came a soft moan by his left ear.

Gui froze. Fear seized him as Prince slowly regained consciousness, those perfect, muscular shoulders moving to support the elf's upper body weight.

"Hah," Prince was a bit breathy as he came to, his own hips rocking forward slightly. "Nnnmm," he hummed, lifting his head to reveal half lidded eyes and softly pink cheeks. The diluted crimson gaze passed over Gui for a split second before snapping back to him, wide and panicked.

The two stared at each other.

Prince's mouth gaped open and closed before an almost indiscernible sound squeaked passed his lips, "Gui…?"

Every nerve in his body was on fire. Gui could feel Prince's thundering heartbeat pounding above his own. He could feel the almost non-existent rocking motion of the elf's hips still atop his. But most of all he could feel the fear the newly awakened ruler had of the situation.

Gui forced himself to appear calm, sliding his hands up an appropriate distance from that delectable rear. Prince shivered, his breath hitching, as his eyes lost focus. The bard paused at this reaction, but didn't explore it - not yet. He moved his thumb in calming circles, the elf's eyes coming back into focus, that devilish blush causing Gui to ach with need.

"I," Gui began, his voice just a little higher than normal, "logged in a few moments ago…and you were here…like this…," the shameful heat on his cheeks spread to his ears and he looked away from the god like creature lying on top of him, "with me…."

Prince's eyebrows bent in confusion, "'like this'….?" he repeated, looking down at himself. He gasped as he saw their entwined bodies, his own blush deepening and blossoming over his entire face and neck. Quickly, he propped himself on his hands and knees, looking down between their bodies. As he took in Gui's weeping head he grew still and quiet.

Gui began to tremble. He was going to be beat to hell, he knew. But why on earth did that make him harder? He tried to avoid looking at Price's own half-hard erection hanging between the elf's parted thighs. The hand that had been entangled in his hair slid out. Gui clenched his eyes shut, ready to be beaten back to the rebirth point.

"Gui," Prince's monotonous voice spoke. Gui cracked open one eye to look at his love, but Prince's head was bowed. A soft caress against his hip had him glancing down. Pri - Prince was stroking his hip! Gui stared, ingraining the image in to his mind: his rock hard erection underneath Prince's own member, the elf's fingers stroking his hip. The bard found breathing hard to come by in the presence of the overpowering hope that his feelings might be returned. Prince continued, "You're not…opposed to this are you?"

Still Gui could not see the elf's eyes, but he answered honestly, "God no."

Prince breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, cause I don't think I'd be able to hold back with you under me like this."

Before Gui could make sense of that statement, Prince's lips crashed down onto his own, pressing his head into the thick pillow. Gui didn't dare think. If he so much as made a coherent thought, this moment would be over, so he let his body's desires take command. He kissed back with an equal amount of vigor, his tongue running along Prince's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The elf's full lips parted, his own tongue coming out to meet Gui's.

Hands grasped his jaw and the back of his head, forcing him deeper into the kiss. It was silly of Prince to force Gui at all. He would give the blond anything with out a fight; there was no need to force, but the bard found it unbearably sexy at the same time.

His hands had found their way back to those twin mounds of flesh, pushing them slowly back down toward his aching erection. Prince's tongue traced his teeth, the inside of his cheeks, and his sensitive roof before returning to sliding against his own tongue and plunging toward the back of his throat.

Gui's vision was becoming blurry around the edges when Prince finally pulled back, breaking the kiss. They both gasped for air, trembling from exertion. Prince stared into the bard's brown orbs, his own filled with lust and passion. A tear escaped the corner of one of Gui's eyes and Prince blinked at the brunette beneath him in wonder.

"Sorry," Gui mumbled, moving to wipe it away, but Prince grabbed his wrist. "I just…never thought this would happen between us."

Prince lowered his head and licked the salty tear trail away, kissing the corner it had escaped from. His face was forlorn as he looked down at the man beneath him. "I'm sorry," he stated, startling the bard. "I've never really talked to you about how I feel." He opened his mouth to speak more, but hesitated, not finding the right words.

With bated breath Gui asked, "And how do you feel?"

Prince smirked. "Like this." He lowered his hips the rest of the way, pressing their erections together, his now just as hard as Gui's, and began to grind. Gui's mind went completely blank, the pleasure taking him completely. He ground back, relishing in the combined friction.

"Hah…hah…hah…," Prince panted, his hot breath engulfing Gui's ear before he licked the shell and nipped the lobe.

"Aaaahhhhhnnnn! Prince!" Gui gripped the elf's shoulders, pulling him closer. He release was so close, the stars of his impending orgasm dancing just behind his eyelids.

Prince began to suck and bite his neck, just above his collar bone, marking him. His hands moved up Gui's chest to play with his nipples.

All it took was one tweak of the dusky nubs to push the bard over the edge. His back arched into the elf above him, his hips bucking wildly as his essence spurted forth to cover both males' torsos.

So powerful was his orgasm that he blacked out for a few moments, coming round when he felt the rocking of the bed and heard a heated chanting of, "Gui…Gui…Gui…"

He forced his eyes to open, almost coming again from the sight he was presented with. Prince had thrown one of Gui's legs over his own so that he could angle himself against Gui's balls and scrotum. Prince humped at an unsteady rhythm, a sure sign of how close he was. His eyes were closed in concentration, teeth biting his lower lip and cheeks flushed hot pink.

"I love you…Gui!" Prince cried, his seed ejaculating over the bard's abdomen and bed. If this happened to be a one time thing, Gui would never wash his sheets again. Prince's strength left his body as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on top of the bard asleep.

Gui held the resting ruler tightly to him, gazing at him in the fondest of ways before whispering, "I love you too," and settling down for a nice nap of his own.

* * *

**I don't mean to brag...but daym. **


End file.
